Survivor: Cook Islands
Survivor: Cook Islands is the ninth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 20 castaways. The ninth season saw a turning point in the competition. It showed finalists that making it to the Final Tribal Council is the easy part and securing a vote from the Jury is harder. The eventual winner Jack was apart of the minority alliance and did not make waves in the compeition. The Runner Up Rachel, was able to make big moves against the majority alliance but was unliked by the majority alliance. William made the biggest moves in the competition, but was hated by his Jurors and did not recieve any votes. In the end, Jack won in a 5-3-0 vote against his finalists Rachel and William. Jack was given the 5 jury votes by the original Rarotonga tribe, while Rachel was given her jury votes by her allies in the game. Twists/ Changes Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in play this season, meaning they could remove any votes they received. It was eligible until the Final Five. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 12, due to the amount of castaways and the number of tribes, the Puka and Hiki tribes were dissolved. This meant that the remaining castaways split into the new Raro and Aitu tribes. Kidnapping: After the immunity challenges on both Day 13 and Day 24, the winning tribe had the opportunity to kidnap a member of the losing tribe. They would miss out on tribal council and return to their tribe the following challenge. Tie-Breaking Revote: On Day 18, Johanna and Peeta were tied in votes. The remaining castaways had to vote for either of them to leave, with Peeta leaving in a 4-2 vote. On Day 27, Liamm and Brooklyn were tied in votes. The reminaing castaways once again had to revote, where Liamm was later voted out. Mutiny: For the first time in Survivor history, the castaways were given the ability to mutiny to the other tribe. Because of their connections on the other tribe, Liamm and Alexis mutinied. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 33, Katniss played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself. As the person with the next highest votes, Brooklyn was voted out. *On Day 37, Jack played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself. As the person with the next highest votes, Kayla was voted out. Trivia *Survivor: Cook Islands is the first season: **Since Survivor: Panama to have four original tribes, later followed by Fiji and Argentina. **Where kidnapping opposing tribe members occurred, later followed by Survivor: Worlds Apart. ***Interestingly, this would occur in both seasons with a red and blue tribe, a yellow dissolved tribe prior, a black merged tribe, a female Runner-Up and a male winner. **To include a mutiny, later followed by Survivor: Borneo. ***Unlike the latter season, the mutiny occurred after a previous tribe dissolve. *This season also holds the record for the smallest percentage of people who remained on their original tribe through the tribe switch. Three out of sixteen people, 18.75% of the castaways remaining, did not move from their original tribe. Category:Seasons